Reversed!
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: What would it be like if Amu's personality was like Ikuto's, and Ikuto's personality was like Amu's? OOC Oneshot! -Amuto- Cool & Spicy Ikuto and Perverted Amu! xD


Omg, another Shugo Chara fanfic! I just got this idea, and I really wanted to write it!

So they have reversed personalities! :) Let's see how this turns out.. :3

Please tell me what you all think! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I walk home from school, my bag slung over my shoulder. Everyone was calling me Cool & Spicy today, and no one even dared come near me.

"Hey, Ikuto," I hear the familiar voice and spin around, seeing the gorgeous Hinamori Amu standing behind me, smirking in her school uniform. Great, I _really _don't wanna deal with her right now.

"What do you want, Amu?" I ask as I turn back around and continue walking.

"Aw," she runs up and walks beside me, "I wanted to see you, of course!"

I roll my eyes and keep walking, trying not to pay attention to her. I feel her gaze on me and I pretend not to notice, "Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm picking my little brother up from his rehearsal for a play," I say and she replies with a hum then continues to walk with me. Is she gonna follow me there? Why can't she just go away?

After walking in what I thought was awkward silence, we finally arrive at the building my brother has rehearsals at and I glance at my phone's watch: 3:48pm. His rehearsal ends at 4, so I'm gonna have to wait outside until he's done. I sit down on the grass and sigh. I mentally groan as Amu sits down beside me.

"Don't you have to go home?" I turn and ask her.

She lays down and closes her eyes, putting her hands behind her head, "No, not really. Plus, I don't wanna face my brother," she shivers and I can't help but smile as I remember her telling me about the sister complex her brother has for her.

She opens one eye and smirks at me, "Jealous of him?"

I blush and look away to hide it. "N-No, of course not!" I don't have feelings for Amu!

Amu chuckles beside me and I hear her sit up. I feel her hand on my chin as she turns my head to look right at her. She's grinning, and as I stare into her honey-colored eyes, I can't help but notice a tingling feeling in my stomach.

Before I can figure out what the feeling is, I notice Amu getting closer to my face. My face turns pink as I watch her eyes slightly close, her lips inches from mine. As soon as our noses start brushing, I panic. What is she doing? What if she actually kisses me!? I don't know what to do!

Before I have time to stop her, she presses her warm lips against mine and I freeze as she kisses me. _She's_ _kissing me! _A warm feeling rushes through my body and a huge blush forms on my cheeks. I want to push her away, but I don't. It kinda feels... nice.

I give in and close my eyes slowly. I kiss back and taste her lovely lips. They taste sort of like strawberries. I place both hands on her cheeks and pull her closer to me, blushing as I do so. Amu smiles against my lips and lets out a soft moan, then tangles her fingers through my blue hair.

Amu slowly pushes me to the ground, our lips still together, and climbs on top of me. I barely notice the door of the building open.

"O-Onii-chan?" I hear the sound of my brother's voice and my eyes fly open. Blushing furiously, I pull away from Amu and push her off of me.

"Ikuo!" I fix my messy hair and stare at my brother.

Ikuo giggles and looks at us, "I didn't know Onii-chan had a girlfriend!" he says and grins.

I blush yet again, "She's not my girlfriend!" I say a little quicker than I should have.

Amu giggles and smirks at me, "Of course I am! Don't hide it from your brother!" she grins and snuggles up to me.

I nervously stare at the girl hugging me as Ikuo runs over to hang out with his friends. I silently curse Amu and push her away from me, "Perverted woman!" I yell at her.

Amu frowns, "How am I the pervert? You were kissing back!"

"S-Shut up! N-No I wasn't!" she giggles and stands up.

"I better be going. Later, Ikuto," she smirks and walks away, leaving me speechless and confused. I struggle to hide my embarrassed face as I walk over to my brother, trying to figure out what this fluttery feeling in my stomach is.

**~Chapter End~**

Well this was awkward to write!

Lol, it was difficult writing them as reversed characters. I hope I got their characteristics right!

Well this was just a short little story to see how it would play out if Amu acted like Ikuto and if Ikuto acted like Amu. Pretty odd, right? Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! :D

**~AmuletFortune98**


End file.
